A Second Chance At Life
by NowAndForever1
Summary: Damon's life was empty and he wasn't at all pleased at where he was in his life. But everything changes when he wakes up in an alternate universe where every dream he ever had seemed to have come true. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

**Aaaaaaaaand I'm posting another story...yeah, I know because of my other stories this is going to get me in trouble, but this premise just didn't want to let go of me, so I decided to just post it. judging from how people are going to react to this I'll see if I'll make it a priority.**

**That aside, I know this is a bit short. At least, for me it is short. Next chapter will depict him in this 'other universe', at least that is what he will think it is ;) This chapter is just kind of giving you an insight in where he is his life, which isn't a very happy place. I hope you guys like it!**

Full Summary:

_**Imagine this were your life: your father hates you, only talks to you when it's about business, your brother and his girlfriend are so lovey-dovey it's sickening and your life consists out of meaningless one night stands. Well, Damon Salvatore didn't have to image: that was his life. But what if one day he wakes up in a universe where he is married, had a kid, has friends, has taken over from his father and his life seemed to have become everything he secretly wanted? After the inital confusion and desperation at trying to find answers, he is resigned to living life like he always wanted it. But he can't help but sometimes notice signs from his old life, trying to remind him that this isn't real. This isn't his actual life because someone like him doesn't deserve a life like this. Notheless, he wants to life this life to the fullest, together with the beautiful wife he is starting to fall in love with.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

Red. That's all he saw as his father was pacing in front of him, staring him down as if he was a petty stray dog. Damon wouldn't be surprised if that's how his father truly saw him.

He was so incredibly angry, he was sure that chair would connect with his glass walls rather sooner than later, but he kept calm and collected, sitting his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world. That was the only way he was going to make it through this supposed 'meeting' without starting to throw pointy objects, preferably targeting his father, out of sheer furstration.

Damon would never be enough. Even though he was the oldest, groomed from birth to become the CEO of Salvatore Inc. slash mob boss his father was now, he was never going to be good enough. He wasn't cold enough, not ruthless enough, didn't know how to negotiate, glamour his business associates was also something he wasn't capable of and worst of all, he was a worthless piece of crap who would throw everything his father ever worked for through the ground and stomp on it for good measure.

Those were some of the words coming out of his father's mouth at the moment.

Okay, Damon had to admit: sleeping with the daughter of one of their company's biggest trustee's, whom also happened to be the director for the FBI, wasn't the smartest move, but Damon wouldn't admit that. She was all boobs, legs and blonde hair. That wasn't exactly a combination known to man to be easy to resist.

But now that meant he had to endure his father's raving, which would lead up to nothing remotely productive because he was going to be the boss around here sooner or later anyway, so Damon listened on with indifference, his right foot resting on his left knee.

''This has to stop, Damon! I'm done with cleaning up after you and your playthings! Find a damn wife already!'' he screeched, for the millionth time. Giuseppe Salvatore was a ruthless businessman with no remorse towards anybody but his wife. He respected her because she was one of the few women in his life he'd known to stand up to him. His mother was a handful, a feisty woman, but that was exactly how the Salvatore men liked their women. This was one of the reasons Damon hadn't settled down yet. Besides the obvious reason of not being interested in doing such a thing, was it hard for him to find someone who didn't care about the amount of zeroes attached to his bank account, how many cars he owned, and it was especially hard to find someone who wouldn't be intimidated by his power, someone who could hold her own in the dangerous world he lived in.

''Are you done?'' Damon asked, perpetually bored by his father's speech, the words he heard one too many times.

His father's anger subsided, and all that left was irritation.

The red also left Damon's vision, and a morbid sense of pride was left behind for leaving his father so pissed. Good, the old man deserved to be shaken up a little.

''Go home, Damon,'' his father relented with a sigh, utterly spent, waving his son off with a hand gesture.

Damon rolled his eyes. After years of beatings and verbal abuse he just stopped caring about what his father thought of him. Of course, that inner tendency to want his father's acceptance would always be there, that would be the case for any son, but he became a master a repressing that. Just as he was a master at repressing every single happy emotion someone evoked in him. Which wasn't a lot.

People preferred to avoid him, because his cold and ruthless nature. He used women to fill the ugly empty gash that was always there and tossed them away after he was done with them like rag dolls. He didn't have many friends, and couldn't help but resent his little brother a little bit for finding love.

Of course that resentment was entirely misplaced, and he never actually voiced his thoughts to anyone, but he found it unfair that his little brother was making a life for himself while Damon was slowly wasting away.

But he was happy for his brother, because aside from all the bickering and insulting, they were still family, and that was the only thing Damon valued more than anything.

He got into his Chevy Camaro and drove off onto the main road back to his car, where his brother and girlfriend were, probably making out on his expensive coach, or christening some other part of his house. The Boarding House was huge, and could easily house up to three families, but Damon was uncomfortable about how he had to watch out to find parading around the house Caroline in Stefan's shirt and nothing else, or catching one of them having phone sex with each other in the parlor. It was especially uncomfortable when he wakes up in the middle of the night to Caroline giving every single one night stand of his a piece of her mind, offering them a hot beverage, consoling them, telling them she knew how big of a jerk he was for throwing them out of his bed so quickly, and then kick him out, after which she would poke her head through the door of his bedroom, telling him 'you're welcome', before closing the door behind her and stalking off the have more sex, or as they like the call it 'make love' to her boyfriend.

God, how he hated that term. It didn't even make sense. How does one even make love, for god's sakes?

His bad mood seemed to have gradually faded enough so he could answer his incessantly ringing phone without furiously hitting his head against the steering wheel.

''What?'' he snapped.

''Calm down, son. What happened to you?''

He sighed regrettably. His sour mood still wasn't completely gone, and all he could think about was how much his life truly sucked. He had nothing to go home to except for the richly filled wet bar that was just calling his name after the day he had.

''Nothing, just…Nothing. Never mind. To what do I owe this pleasure?'' He truly loved his mother, and he respected her like no other woman he would ever encounter, he was sure of that. Isabella was from another mob family, originating from Italy, so the marriage between Isabella and Giuseppe was nothing short of a merger, and still they found a deeper sense to their plight. It wasn't quite love, but it wasn't like they were roommates who slept together either. There was a certain understanding between them that seemed to have been enough at the time. Maybe she loved Giuseppe at some point in her life, but most people know better than to love the Salvatore men.

Well, except for Stefan, but he seems to be the exception for everything in this family.

''Don't be cheeky, Damon.''

Damon smirked to himself. ''Sorry, mama. Is everything alright?''

''Your father called, he has not stopped his incessant complaining. I swear that man does not know when to stop talking. I'm surprised he and Caroline still don't get along very well.''

Damon chuckled at that. ''Yeah..'' he asked, his head not really at the conversation.

''Is everything alright, my son?''

''Peachy keen, mama. Just not having the best day, that's all.''

''You sure?''

Damon sighed again. ''Yes, mama. Now I have to hang up. You wouldn't want me get into an accident because I was on the phone while driving, would you?''

''Thank the gods I am not near you right now Damon because I would have smacked you upside the head right now,´´ she deadpanned.

Damon chuckled at his mother. ''I'm glad. I don´t think my head can endure more since it´s already pounding like crazy.''

''Take some ibuprofen.''

''I'll be sure to do that,'' he said in a dry tone. ''Got to go, mama, I'll talk to you later.''

''Alright, _Tesoro_, have a good day.''

''I sincerely doubt that,'' he muttered under his breath so his mother couldn´t hear him. ''Bye, mama.''

''Wait!'' she told him right before he was about to disconnect the call.

''Hmm?'' he asked.

''I wanted to ask you if you already had a date to the Salvatore charity ball I'm throwing Thursday.''

Damon inwardly rolled his eyes at himself. ''No, mama, don't worry about that, I'll find someone.''

''You mean you will head to a bar, choose a floozy and fornicate with her on the dance floor like last year, just to piss your father off?'' she asked in a light tone, as if it didn't bother her in the least.

Damon smirked at how well she knew him. ''I'll see if I can find a woman with class this time.''

''I highly doubt you will,'' his mother answered him.

His eyebrows shot up. ''And why wouldn't I?'' he asked, surprised.

''Because they would never go with you if they had even the smallest bit of class or poise,'' she joked, to which Damon gasped, mock hurt by his mother's words.

''Mama, you wound me.''

''You'll get over it. Now, when am I getting that RSVP about a plus one?'' she pressed.

''You'll get it soon enough. I….'' his sentence couldn't be finished before a major impact against his side of the car made his phone fly out of his hands. He was just about to grab the steering wheel with both hands so he could make a U-turn and try to avoid the truck that hit him full force. His head hit the wheel with an impact that left him dizzy, his eyesight temporarily blurring.

The small Nano-second he lost focus of his eyesight was enough for his foot to lose the pressure they were forcefully putting on the brakes, to which Damon's car swerved off the road. He was turning his steering wheel like a mad man in an attempt to get the control back over his car, but not even his beloved baby blue Camaro could save him from the predicament he was in.

In the background he heard his mother yelling, trying to find out what the hell happened to him, but his focus was on trying to get back the control over the car and try not to land in that ditch. But it was too late. His head was pounding, and the car made several loops in the air, his insides churning and his skin burning, before it landed on the ground and scraped further down the road because of the impact of the fall.

Than all there was left was silence. A silence so direful and eerie it sent tingles up his spine. All he could feel was the throbbing vain in his forehead and the blood drops trickling from his hairline down the side of his face. He couldn't feel his feet anymore, and his entire body seemed numb to whatever what was happening around him.

The last thing he registered before succumbing to the darkness that slowly started to creep up on him, were the desperate cries of his mother in the background, the sound slowly fading and losing its importance to him.

* * *

**Soooo, that was the prologue, or first chap, whatever you'd like to call it. Tell me what you think of it, and feel free to hit me with ideas and comments through a review or PM :)**

**xoxo,**

**Layla**


	2. Welcome To Your New Life

**Here's the second chapter! enter Damon's alternate universe ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

He woke up, feeling a little drowsy.

That was the first sign something was terribly wrong.

The second sign was the fact that he seemed to be in his room, lying in his four-poster bed.

Even worse, was the fact that he was holding a body. Not just a body, though. This female's body was warm, soft, petit and seemed to fit perfectly against his chest. Oh, Christ, he was spooning. He took a moment to appreciate her flawless olive complexion, before he shook himself awake, to remind himself something was terribly wrong.

Slowly, trying not to wake up the woman he had in his arms, he sat straight up on the bed, holding in a gasp when he looked at her face. In his bed, was probably the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her serene face was expressionless, and her eyes were closed, but her beauty was evident in the way her naturally long lashes rested against her cheeks, how her plump lips curved into a small pout, and the flawlessness of her face. She was the epitome of beauty, to say the least. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he realized she was in her underwear. Blood red, and lacy he might add. At that sight, he felt different parts of him stir awake, including his brain. Cough, cough.

With a shocked and dazed expression, he stood up, looking around his room. Wasn't he supposed to have been in an accident? Had he dreamt it all up? Maybe he drunk himself into such a stupor he couldn't even remember taking that beauty home with him? But why would they have their underwear back on? More importantly, why was she still there?

Another sign that this whole situation was completely crazy, was the way his room looked. Jewelry was strewn over his desk and on the nightstands, and he couldn't help but smell a female perfume along his room. A smell he could more than appreciate. There were pictures lined up across his room, his confusion building more and more as he picked up the different picture frames resting on his desk, nightstand and bookcase. Him in a tux, his arm draped across a girl's waist who looked identical to the girl that was currently sleeping in his bed with wide grins on their faces. God, she was wearing a wedding dress. Looking gorgeous and absolutely delectable while doing so, his mind told him. He shook it off as he went to another picture. This was him and that same woman on the beach, and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw the flimsy bikini she was wearing.

The confusion built up all the more, making him uneasy in his own skin as he saw a picture where him and his brother had their arms wrapped around her waist, and another picture with him gazing lovingly into her eyes. What the hell?

He looked back at her again, and he was starting to get a headache from what the hell was going on. Wasn't he supposed to be bleeding out in his car?

With that in mind, his head whirled around the expanse of his room to find his phone, and he grabbed it with urgency, his confusion growing when he saw the same woman and a little boy. She was holding the little boy while walking away from the camera, her head looking back at him, a dazzling smile on her face while the boy was making a goofy face. Thanks to the flash an extra glow was spreading over her face, making her seem almost…angelic.

He threw his phone on his couch in disgust, which he realized had throw pillows on them, before he rushed over towards the bathroom, once again stopping in his tracks when he saw different lotions and make-up resting next to his shaving cream, cologne and everything that was his.

His head whipped around towards his large bathtub, where he spotted two empty wine glasses and a half empty wine bottle next to the tub. A shiver went through his spine, warming his insides in a not so pleasant manner. What the hell was going on?

He walked out of the bathroom, trying not to look around in his room again, so he decided to walk towards his home office, attached to his bedroom.

It was just like he left it the night before – or, so he thought. Only this time were there two pictures resting on his desk. One, was once again of the same girl and the same boy he seemed to see everywhere. He picked the first one up, admiring her beautiful features, including the doe brown eyes that seemed to exude warmth and love. She was wearing a beautiful strapless red gown that reached the ground, and she was smiling prettily towards the camera, holding the small boy who couldn't have been older than three years old, wearing a small tux his size. His eyes were wide, and he gulped nervously when he inspected the boy's impossible blue eyes and raven locks. He was the spitting image of him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and froze when he heard a yawn coming from the bedroom.

Oh, crap. What was he supposed to do know? What was he going to say to her once he went in there? What would she think of him? Does she know about the accident? Was he in some kind of coma for so long that he hadn't remembered that part of his life? Did he have amnesia?

So many questions ran through his mind that is was giving him a splitting headache.

''Damon?'' a soft, melodic voice asked from the door separating his bedroom from his office.

He turned around slowly, schooling his features in his signature smirk. He may be freaking out and losing it on the inside, but he couldn't help appreciate the way she looked in his red button down.

''Hi,'' he said softly, not knowing what else to say. Maybe she knew more about this situation than he thought she did.

He inwardly groaned. He absolutely hated being out of control, but for some reason his gut told him this woman could give him the answers he was looking for.

Just play along, Salvatore, who knows, maybe you'll get more out of this then you would think, he told himself, trying to suppress a smirk at the images that conjured up.

''What are you doing up so early? Come back to bed,'' she said with a sweet smile, reaching for his hand.

Her small hand was warm and tiny compared to his, and it hit him like a freight train when he realized he _liked _the feeling. It shot tingles up his spine that were pleasant, and for a second he was too baffled by the feeling that overwhelmed him to react on her pulling him back towards the bedroom, pulling him down on the bed and straddling him.

''Well, I'm awake now, might as well make use of your time before we get harassed,'' she purred in a seductive tone that made him twitch beneath her.

Whatever was going on, he was going to push the uneasy feeling to the back of his mind. There was a Goddess straddling his body and she was doing things to his insides – and outsides, too, he realized now – that he didn't think were possible. She was the definition of temptation staring down at him with a smirk that dangerously rivaled his own.

''Well, what are you waiting for?'' he rasped, his voice husky, as if he hasn't used it in a long time.

Just before her lips descended down on his, he remembered that he didn't even know her name, but all of that was forgotten the second she sucked his lower lip into her mouth. He groaned, and they kissed each other lazily and leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world. The kiss, although slow, was lighting him on fire in a way that left his throat parched with hunger for more. He soft lips glided over his with practiced grace, and…was that tenderness? Again, his mind couldn't concentrate on anything else at the moment once her tongue glided over the seam of his lips, and he opened his mouth almost automatically. She plundered his mouth, exploring the insides of his mouth with her tongue. He fought back with his tongue with equal force, as he was marveling at the way she was fighting back for dominance in a way that left him speechless. This woman was perfect.

He couldn't concentrate on anything but her slick tongue gliding over his, creating a rhythm that was so familiar it was as if they have been kissing each other for years. If it was appropriate to describe a kiss as beautiful, than this was the time to do so. He didn't even feel the surface of his silk sheets anymore as her soft hands glided across his chest, and his hands disappeared in her soft tresses, hiding them from the rest of the world.

She pulled back for air way too soon, and for the first time in years, a kiss left him breathless. Her chest was heaving, her lips were swollen, her cheeks were flushed, and her brown eyes were wide and full of love, even more mesmerizing in person, the picture doing her no justice at all.

He was shocked by the way her eyes captivated him. They seemed to say so much, and he couldn't seem to find the strength to look away. She seemed to have the same problem.

Who the hell was this woman?

She smiled when she heard someone shuffling towards the room, and he was just about ready to pummel the person whomever decided to interrupt him.

He froze when she let go of him and sat up straight, smiling at the door. He felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach for the person who knew to steal away her attention so easily, and he reminded himself that he had to figure what hell was going on, instead of engaging in random make-out sessions with and, albeit beautiful, but complete stranger.

His brows knit together, waiting for the door to creek open.

''Aid?'' she asked.

Aid? What the hell is aid?

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the boy from the pictures strewn over his room wobbling over to the bed, fisting a teddy bear to his chest with one hand while rubbing his eyes with his other.

He was dreaming, there was no other explanation as to what the hell was going on.

''Mommy?'' he asked dowsily.

His eyes grew twice in size and his eyebrows drew dangerously close to his hairline. His head looked down at his left hand, and he gaped at the wedding band on his ring finger.

He swallowed nervously, and uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. How was it possible he was in a painful accident one afternoon after one crap-ass day, dreading his life, and now he was waking up spooning this beautiful woman with…

Oh, Christ.

He finally dared to look at her tan hand, and he almost fainted at what he saw there. There, on her ring finger, rested a colorless, 4 carat, radiant-cut diamond set on a diamond-covered band. The ring was beautiful and shined like no other. It shared it's place on her finger together with a band set with diamonds, similar to the engagement ring, but without the bigger diamond.

Was he married to her?

But, a man would remember his own marriage, right? Let alone the woman he married…

''Come on up, buddy, mommy wants to cuddle with you,'' she said in sweet voice.

All of a sudden his confusion evaporated like the wind, and all he could do was stare, enthralled, at how she picked up the cute toddler from the ground and wrapped her dainty arms around him as he snuggled into her chest. She gazed down at him lovingly, and his was speechless at the sweet moment that was occurring in his bed.

''Damon, you okay?'' she asked, her voice a perfect mix of worry and amusement.

Play along. Come on, you were trained for this kind of stuff. Talk your way out of this and find out what the hell happened to you, he encouraged himself.

''I'm okay, don't worry about it. Just woke up with my head in the clouds, I guess,'' he explained, scratching his head. He was trying to talk himself out of this, and even though he was genuinely concerned and confused over the situation he was in right now, for some reason she seemed to see right through him.

He was a bit uncomfortable with the way she cocked her head to the side, trying to decipher his thoughts.

Eventually she gave up with a sigh, and turned towards the kid. ''Aidan? Do you want some breakfast?''

Aidan, as his name apparently was, beamed at his mother. ''Yeah! Come on, Daddy, let's go!'' Aidan grabbed Damon's hand, and he stood up with a frown. What the hell?

''You don't have to go, Damon. Lay down for a bit, I can do it,'' she offered sweetly.

He couldn't help himself, he smiled back at her and shook his head. ''I'm good. Let's go, buddy,'' he said with a grin. Aidan reached his small arms in the air, and albeit a bit awkwardly, he picked up the little guy that apparently was his son.

God, even the concept of him being a father was beyond surreal. This dream was escalating to the point where he was afraid. Not that kind of fear you'd find in a nightmare, but the kind of fear you feel in the pit of your stomach where you don't know what is going to happen next. For all he knew there could be a murderer hiding behind the coach.

That thought made him instinctively wrap his arms around the little boy a little tighter as he walked down the stairs. What the hell?

He was glad there was a bit familiarity around him. It seemed that he stayed to live in the Boarding House in Mystic Falls, even though the major office for Salvatore Inc. was in Richmond.

''What do you want for breakfast, Aid?''

''I want scramble eggs!'' he said enthusiastically while clapping his hands.

Damon chuckled. He kinda liked this kid already.

''Alright, scramble eggs it is. You wanna help out?''

Aidan beamed at his father and nodded his head vigorously.

Damon grunted automatically as he set his 'son' on the counter and showed him what to do. Aidan started stirring while Damon did all the other stuff that was necessary to make scrambled eggs. He threw in some bacon for good measure.

Aidan was so busy with the stirring, Damon was shocked to see the way his brows furrowed in concentration, and the way the kid tried to mimic Damon's every move.

This was a very strange situation, but he couldn't seem to find a way to get out.

Okay, go with the flow and see where it takes you, he ordered himself.

''Why don't you go call mommy, so we can all have breakfast together?''

He quickly scrolled down his phone before they both got down the stairs, trying to attach the face to a name

_Elena_

He liked the name. it was the perfect combination between sweet and sexy, something he always had a soft spot for.

''You seem to be feeling better,'' someone said from behind him as he turned around. He had already set the table, and Aidan seemed to be doing a pretty good job at trying to climb on the highchair by himself. As if his limbs worked on automatic pilot, he walked over to his mini-me and helped him up.

''Thank you, Daddy!'' Aidan said before digging in.

He turned around towards Elena and smirked at her. Instead of getting the reaction he expected from her, she simply rolled her eyes and prowled towards him like a powerful feline, and threw her arms around his neck.

Instead of retreating, which would be his first reaction, he settled his hands on her hips and studied her flawless features for a moment. ''Like I said, had a bad morning. I feel much better now,'' he explained huskily.

''Good to now, wouldn't want mister tough guy mob boss going all soft on me, now, would we?'' she quipped in the same tone.

He froze under her touch, which had her raise an eyebrow.

Mob boss? Was she serious?

He had to do some serious investigating later.

He relaxed again, and pecked her on the lips.

''I think you might need some bourbon to get you out of those clouds,'' she joked, and he grinned at her. She really _was _his wife.

''Sounds like a plan. But for now, I think breakfast will be a better idea. And cleaning up that son of yours,'' he said with a laugh as he watched the little boy devour his food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Elena turned around and groaned playfully.

''Aidan Stefan Salvatore! What do you think you're doing?'' she asked playfully.

Aidan looked up at her, dumbstruck, trying to decipher what he did wrong.

Damon, again trying to get over the fact that he apparently named his son after his little brother, walked over to Aidan and sat down next to him, wiping the eggs off the corners of his mouth.

''Eat with your mouth closed, chief,'' Damon explained with a chuckle.

''Oh,'' was all he could say.

''Sorry, mommy,'' he said apologetically, truly sad because he thought he disappointed his mother.

Elena smiled at her little boy and kissed him on the head before she sat down across from him.

''It´s okay, baby. Mommy forgives you.´´

Aidan seemed content with that, and went back to his food, engrossed in trying to eat with his mouth closed and trying not to get too messy.

Damon looked at her. Really looked at her. He saw the glimmer of pride in her doe eyes every time she looked at her son, saw the soft smile that graced her lips every time he held her, and examined the way she walked, elegantly and with grace. A true mob wife.

What the hell was happening to him?

For some reason he seemed to be projecting everything he ever wanted into this dream, and he couldn't remember a time where he felt so relaxed as he did in that moment. He and his 'family' where chatting away, humoring Aidan while talked about his adventures at Auntie Carey's and Uncle Steffy's and how he saw all these big and 'dangerous' animals at the zoo. He watched the way she laughed at everything her son told her, and how she seemed to be so motherly, wiping his mouth, reprimanding him and praising him. The two of them weren't talking much, which he was grateful for, because in his state of mind he still didn't know anything about the life his mind has conjured up, or what to say to her. It wasn't long until their bare feet started playing footsy under the table, too.

''How long until you head out for work?'' she asked while cleaning up the kitchen after letting Aidan go to watch some TV.

''Huh?'' he asked, too preoccupied looking at her firm behind and following the movement of her swaying hips to hear what she was saying.

''I'm saying that's Monday. You know, work day? I'm leaving in a couple of hours and Giuseppe mentioned he needed my help on a case.''

''A case?'' he asked, his interest peaked. He let the fact that she mentioned his father's name slide. He tried to forget the fact that he even conjured up that man in his dream, but he didn't seem to find a good enough distraction, so he did the only thing he could think of: he walked up to Elena, and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was doing the dishes.

He trailed kisses up her neck, down her shoulders and back again.

''Mhm,'' she said distractedly. ''Mob-related case. He wanted me to glamour some of the guests that are to go to the charity ball your mother is throwing this Thursday, says they are clients of Klaus' and he was trying once again to get under your skin. He said you two had a meeting about this, this morning, considering you being CEO and all. That man really does not know how to let go,'' she said a chuckle, that slowly turned into a moan as he made slow circles on her hips with his fingers.

''What time?''

''I'm not your P.A. Damon, you figure that stuff out by yourself,'' she said, trying to sound authoritative, but failing because she was too distracted by the movements he was making under her tank top.

''Feisty, I like it,'' he said in a joking tone.

Elena turned around in his arms, resting her palms against his naked chest.

''Seriously, Damon. Get your ass to our room and get dressed so you can go to that meeting and get back early for that surprise I was talking about.´´

He laughed. ''Sir, yes, sir!'' he saluted, before jogging up to his room. He couldn't help the grin that was present on his face. He liked this alternate reality.

A gorgeous wife, a cute kid, and he was the head of the company.

Stepping into his shower, he was shocked and pleased when he heard the door open.

''I can't believe Aidan fell back asleep on the couch,'' Elena said, followed by a chuckle.

The shower wall was made out of glass against one granite wall, so he could see Elena slowly showing more of herself and the delicious curves she carried around while she stripped. Comparing her to the pictures, he saw her curves were slightly fuller and her breasts were bigger, so that was probably because she'd carried a baby around for nine months. A pang of jealousy went through him when he realized he wasn't around at that time, seeing that woman with a round belly carrying _his _child.

He almost choked on his thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him? Not less than two days before was he fucking some redhead's brains out just because he was bored and needed to kill some time, and now all of a sudden was he thinking about a girl carrying his child. He sighed. He needed a drink. He couldn't feel this way about her only a couple of hours in, could he?

''Come on, Kitten, you joining me, or not?'' he asked her when all of sudden she was out of sight.

''Hey, Care, it's me. I got you the perfect opportunity.''

He heard her talking, and strained his hearing in order to hear past the water than was raining down on him.

Care? Caroline Forbes, as in, Stefan's girlfriend?

''Damon's heading out for work in a few, and so am I, I figured I'd take you and Stefan up on that offer and give you the practice run you asked for last week.''

''Aidan had fun with you two this weekend. Please, just today, I wanted to surprise Damon, and I can't see that through with having a three-year old in the house.''

He grinned, showing his teeth. He couldn't wait for whatever she had in store for him.

''Oh, thank you so much! I owe you big time, promise. Love you, too. Say hi to Stefan for me. Mhm, yeah, sure will do. Bye.''

After a short silence Elena came back from their room and perched herself up on the bathroom counter. She grinned because his naked physique was very much visible through the glass, which made a surge of pride run through him. He knew he had a great body, he put quite the effort into staying in shape because of all the alcohol he was known to consume on a daily basis, and the fact he could scarf down food like a starved gorilla. Which probably explained the way Aidan was eating earlier…

''So, ogling me is okay, but joining me isn't?'' he quipped half-heartedly. God how much he wanted her naked in there with him.

He could just hear his father scream at him: ''Damon Salvatore! Look at the situation you had been thrown into and instead of panicking like any other normal person, you think about naked women? What on earth is wrong with you!''

Okay, his conscious/father may have a point, but Damon was known for thinking more with his lower half than his upper half.

''Yep,'' she said, popping the 'p', ''I'm getting dressed because I have an interview later with some gelled-up politician about an article I'm writing, and you have that meeting with daddy-dearest, remember?''

''Oh, I remember,'' he commented dryly. First thing in his mind was that he learned something new about her: she was a journalist. Second thing was curiosity as to how the office would treat him now that he was CEO. His father may still be considered 'head' of the family, but Damon was head of the company and that often meant his word over his father's. He doubted he had the amount of respect of his employees like his father had, but then again, she dared to marry him, so who knows what the office had in store for him? If this was supposed to be something akin to the future, he imagined Stefan was the company lawyer, hopefully Rose was still his secretary, and… Oh, shit. He remembered Elena saying something about Klaus trying to get under his father's skin. That was nothing new, but why would she need to woo some of Klaus' employees? He couldn't have been so heartless as to involve someone as innocent as Elena in the mob-life? Unless she was more involved than he imagined her to be. And did his father and Elena get along? More importantly, what did his mother think of Elena?

Just when he thought his headache had subsided it came back full force with all these knew questions surfacing. He decided he needed to know more about this wife of his before he went to drive the short hour to Richmond.

''You away with the fairies again?'' Elena asked with amusement.

Damon chuckled nervously as he closed off the shower and stepped out. He saw that Elena was eying him hungrily, but wasn't embarrassed by his lack of clothing. He supposed that to be normal, considering she held her own in the toned limbs department and they were married.

''Yeah, sorry. I don't know what's going on with me today,'' he said, not so convincingly.

Just when he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist, she came up to him to cup his face in her hands, running her thumb along his lower lip.

Damon marveled at the tender treatment he was getting. God, she was amazing.

''You don't have to go into work today if you don't feel like going, Damon. You're the boss, you're father has nothing to say about your lack of attendance,'' she softly said to him.

He smiled genuinely at her. Well, at least he definitely knew how to pick 'em.

''No, I should go. I'm worried about the whole Klaus situation. I can't just throw you to the lions without knowing what's going on.'' He did a mental happy dance at what he just made up. Although he was genuinely worried about her getting mixed up in his never ending feud with Klaus Mikaelson. Which surprised him, because he _shouldn't _care. He _never _cared.

He was a bit confused about all of the sudden feelings that came rushing to the surface regarding this angel that was rubbing circles in his hair with the tips of her fingers in a soothing manner.

''I can handle myself. As long I introduce myself as Elena Gilbert instead of Elena Salvatore, he'll be inclined to listen.''

He swallowed for a second. Gilbert? He married a Gilbert? Okay, let's rephrase: his father probably _loves _her. He never liked John Gilbert. He was a power-hungry asshole with no regard for anybody but himself. Was she his daughter? Besides the fact that she was way too sweet and caring to even be remotely near related to him, John seemed rather young and, well, ugly, to have fathered such a beautiful human being.

''Why's that?'' he asked with a raised brow.

''He hates your dad, but he loves my uncle John. As long as I don't have to interact with the Uncle from Hell, I'll be good. He needs to believe I have no desire to go on with a marriage where my husband has more attention for his secretary than for me, and where my son does not get a bit of attention because he is at the office every day,'' she explained haughtily, showcasing how that wasn't true, to which he was relieved. To be honest, he was terrified of being negligent towards his small family, which he had come to appreciate a lot in the small couple of hours where his confusion has doubled to the point where the panic was settling somewhere in the pit of his stomach, waiting before the calm was over so the storm could brew. He didn't know how long it was going to take for him to get into a complete meltdown over the situation he was thrust in.

´´You have a point. So, what´s the plan?''

''I guess we'll find out when I get to your office. Just don't let him take over this case, okay, Damon? I know he can get under your skin, but you're the boss around there. He decided he wanted to retire, so he has no right to tell you what to do anymore, okay?''

''You're amazing,'' he blurted out. She seemed to have voiced his fears out perfectly, and at the same time soothed his worries to the point where he was resigned to just face the music. He was still a bit nervous about what he was going to find, because today has been one shock after another, but this turn of events wasn't exactly worrisome. At least she would be there, he thought to himself.

Elena smirked. ''I know,'' she quipped haughtily.

Damon chuckled. ''I've been rubbing off on you too much, Lena.''

She grinned at the nickname. Something in her eyes said he called her that often, and he honestly had surprised himself by calling her that. It just came out of his mouth. Something that has been happening a lot to him lately.

''You don't get to take all the credit, Damon..'' her mouth was open to say something else, but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

''That's probably Stefan, picking up Aidan. I'll let him in and wake Aid up, you go get dressed,'' she said while letting him go.

''You can boss me around any time,'' he said with a wink, which earned him a slap against his chest.

''Jerk,'' she muttered under her breath, but he heard her and chuckled while he dove in his closet to retrieve a suit from his closet. He got a kick out of bugging her, he didn't know why.

He smiled when he found himself in the walk-in-closet, and a chuckle escaped him when he saw that her clothes, shoes and accessories occupied more than half of the closet, or, more so, room.

He got outside, and out of sheer curiosity he dressed himself close to the door, which was slightly ajar.

''Hey, Stef!'' he heard her. Seeing what type of girl he married, he was surprised she chose him, instead of Stefan. But he saw it, the fire in her eyes was oh so prominent in her brown orbs. Their arguments were probably just as explosive as the sex…

Yeah, a woman like her was perfect for Damon; simply because Stefan wouldn't be able to handle her.

''What's up, Lena? Where's Aidan?''

''Aidan! Come down here, would you? Uncle Stefan is here to pick you up!''

''So, how's Damon?'' he asked after a few seconds.

''He's getting dressed upstairs, now, actually. Did your dad tell you about the meeting?''

There was a slight hesitation on Stefan's part, and Damon found himself almost gluing his ear to the door.

''Yeah…ehm, are you sure this is safe?''

''I've been kidnapped and shot before, with the mob-princess status, and all. I think I can handle a couple of cocky businessmen.''

''I didn't think that was something worth joking about,'' Stefan grumbled.

Damon frowned. Mob-princess? Hmm, Grayson Gilbert's daughter, he deduced easily. Wait…Kidnapped? Shot?

''_Where is she?'' Damon bellowed when he rushed towards his team standing outside the storage facility. He saw men loading their guns, and some of them went up to the roofs with their sniper rifles. The nerves wracking through him where almost enough to put him on his knees. His fiancée, his pregnant fiancée was somewhere in there, held up by some stupid jerk who thought he could get out of paying him by kidnapping the woman he loves. He was so angry, he was sure he was going to rip the throats out of whomever was involved in this._

_He barely registered a van rushing onto the port that was on the opposite side of the storage facility. He didn't care that his brother and John Gilbert were rushing towards him._

''_Where is she?'' he repeated again, the sweat breaking out, droplets fallings down his neck and forehead. He was terrified for the two most important people in his life in there. His head was aching with the crumpled thoughts wracking through his brain without making any sense. _

_Kill the person whomever is responsible for this_

_Rescue Elena_

_No! Make sure she is okay first!_

_Just kill every single man you have around here and run around like a fool finding the right storage unit. It's the only good chance you have at finding her._

_No, think about this! She'll be dead the second you will be playing lone ranger, and then you have the blood of the love of your life and your unborn baby on your hands._

_Listen to whatever Stefan has to say, maybe it's important._

_What the hell is John Gilbert doing here? He has serious balls showing up here pretending like he cares about her._

_He shook himself of all the chaos inside his head and looked at his brother with a pained expression._

''_He wants to talk to you, Damon,'' Stefan said softly, the crease that took up permanently residence on his forehead now more visible than ever._

_Damon swallowed down his anger. ''Who?''_

''_He says his name is Fredrick, or something. A couple of months ago you lent him a couple of grand. After you went after his wife, Beth-Anne because he hadn't paid, he figured this was the best form of getting you to listen. After he realized who he captured, he got a bit greedy,'' Stefan explained, the distaste evident in the way he spoke about this man._

_Damon wanted to think about who this guy was, and evidently he would have remembered who he did business with, but this time he couldn't have cared less; his mind only thinking about that guy killing Elena. His hands around her throat, his gun pointed at the side of her head, in her mouth, his hands in her shirt, caressing her still flat stomach…he almost growled at the thought._

''_Did he call?'' Damon asked, his calmness betraying the white hot rage he felt inside._

_Stefan nodded, handing him the phone._

_Damon snatched it out of his hands._

''_Where the hell are you?'' he spat._

''_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't you understand, Mr. Salvatore, I simply want what I asked for, and then I'll let your girl go.''_

''_Where the hell are you?'' he asked again, slowing down with every syllable, ever word dripping with a promise that he wouldn't end this day alive if it was up to him._

''_Patience is a virtue, Mr. Salvatore. I want my money. Call it a distribution, you know, for the trauma you put my wife through.''_

''_Do you realize who you are messing with right now?'' Damon asked him, his voice low. He terrified the shit out of every single man that was around him and overheard him talking, his eyes devoid of emotion, his jaw set and his lips in a firm line. _

''_I know full well who I am 'messing with', Mr. Salvatore,'' he said, clearly mocking his words._

''_Than you realize that whatever happens to her, will happen to you in tenfold?'' he asked slowly._

'''_That's why I want protection.''_

_Damon almost laughed. Almost. ''Protection? After what you put her through? What makes you think I would even consider doing it?''_

'''_Well…''_

_A piercing scream rang through the phone, and Damon almost crushed it, wanting to scream like a psychotic maniac, run around until he found her. He was in physical pain, hearing her scream. It wasn't something pleasant for his mental health._

''_Now, sweetheart, tell your boyfriend he needs to do exactly as I say,'' he said in a condescending voice._

_Elena scoffed. ''Go to hell,'' she spat venomously._

_Damon felt a surge of pride run through him at her courage, but then he realized how many times her feisty personality and stubbornness has gotten her in trouble.. like now._

''_Such fire, I get why he likes you,'' he complimented, his voice sugary sweet._

''_You should remove the stones from the unit doors. Sets them easily apart from the rest, who knows how easily finding me that would make?'' she asked sarcastically._

_Damon chuckled, but growled when he heard skin touching skin._

''_You bitch!''_

''_Haven't heard that one before.''_

''_I will find you, you son of a bitch. Trust me when I say I won't take any mercy on you,'' he said, almost in the same polite manner. People knew that when Damon Salvatore's anger made him talk with such calmness, such serenity, they were deeply, and utterly screwed. _

''_You got an hour to transfer the money. An hour, before I call you again and you can hear your precious girlfriend scream in agony as I kill her, so slowly she's going to beg me to end her.''_

_Damon wanted to shoot himself in the mouth at the thought of his beautiful, sweet Elena choking on her own blood on the floor, her clothes ripped…_

_His head snapped up when he saw that his father has taken the phone out of his hands. ''East side of the storage facility has units held up by rocks because they are old and out of use, go!''_

_Damon was stock-still, afraid of all the scenarios running rampant in his head about how he was going to find her. What if…_

''_I'll send men after you, just go!'' he bellowed with authority._

_For once Damon did as his father asked, nodding at him and running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the east side of the docks._

_He was so terrified right now, his knees threatened to give out with every step he took. But he wouldn't give up. Her promised her he wouldn't give up. Her beautiful smile, always there to encourage him that he was good enough, that he was deserving of her love. Her hands, always tender and loving if he got home from a job at night where he took a beating or two. Her beautiful body was his to hold every night, her waist was made so he would slide his arm around it to show the world she was with him. He wasn't ready to give that up. He didn't think it was possible for him to ever be ready to give her up._

_And now, things were worse; they were planning on starting a family. The wedding was in two months, and she would be delivering his baby six months after that. His life finally had a meaning to it, he finally had something to go home to. He didn't want to give that up. And if all that would end just because a job gone wrong, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Ever. _

_He could've cried with the amount of relief he was feeling when he heard her voice. But there was still a rational thought in his mind, even if it was just a sliver, it was still there, telling him to formulate a plan that would keep her alive, that would make her proud of him._

''_What makes you so sure he'll leave you alone after he pays you?'' his interest peaked. He had never been so grateful in his entire life for her being a mob-boss' daughter. He was always mocking her for being so fearless, for knowing how to shoot a gun and hold her own in a world ruled by men. He secretly admired her for it, though. He loved the fact he was with someone so bad-ass when she wanted to be. He almost chuckled at the thought. His caring, sweet, bashful Elena could turn into such a minx when she was angry. There would be a whole personality change. Part of his mockery was telling her she was bipolar, and she would hit him with a witty remark about telling her how convenient it was that her sign was Gemini. God, he loved her._

''_Because I will expose him, if he does.''_

''_Damon's not stupid, he knows how to cover his tracks.''_

''_How do you do that, carry the child of a killer? Doesn't that scare you?''_

''_I was born and raised into this lifestyle. Nothing scares me, especially not cocky and worthless dickheads like you,'' she spat menacingly._

''_Oh, sweetheart, such a spitfire. Tell me, how are you between the sheets?''_

''_Guess you'll never find out.''_

''_I'm not so sure,'' he said while stalking forward._

_Damon had to refrain himself from running towards him and bashing his brains out with one of the huge rocks surrounding the area, when he saw that Elena could see him. Her face was expressionless, but he could read her perfectly: _trust me.

_And that's what he did. He trusted her._

''_What about you?'' she asked all of sudden._

_He stopped in his movements, and stared her down with curiosity._

''_What about me?''_

''_How does it feel for you, your wife carrying the child of a killer?''_

_His eyes went wide with shock, and Damon almost choked._

''_How did you know?''_

''_Like I said, living my lifestyle, it makes you learn a few things.''_

''_How did you know!'' he yelled in her face._

''_I went by your house a couple of weeks ago, the first time Damon told me about this unstable client of his. The only reason he gave you the loan was because he was curious as to how you were planning on paying him back. I got asked to do a little research, so I took the opportunity to get to know your wife. She talked about you, about how you were a bit mentally unstable after you mother died. Masey, Mary, was it? Anyway, she told me about the child she was carrying, about how she was worried you weren't stable enough to take care of a child. How she was planning on leaving you,'' she explained, the last sentence coming out with certainty, with utter hatred towards the man in front of her._

_Damon's eyes went wide. Why did he know nothing about this?_

_Another slap rang through the air, and when he heard his men approaching, he had just about enough._

''_Fredrick?'' he asked as he came out, slowly, trying not to provoke him._

_It took him all the strength he had to stay impassive when he saw Elena, her face red with the slaps she received, and her arm bent at and awkward, and no doubt painful angle. Her eyes were hard and were glaring at Fredrick. They didn't change when she looked at him, but her mouth did fall open slightly, expressing how relieved she was in seeing his face._

''_Come to your senses, Salvatore?'' Fredrick asked, his tone mocking._

''_I wanted to negotiate those terms of yours,'' he said, bringing out his business-tone. Clipped, and to the point, his voice once again void of any emotion._

''_Which are?''_

_Out the corner of his eyes he saw that Elena was up to something, but he couldn't exactly see what she was doing. Even though he had no idea what she was planning, he knew her well enough to know he had to keep his gun at the ready._

''_How much did you want?''_

''_Five million.''_

''_Five million? Why not go for ten while you're at it,'' he spat sarcastically._

''_Just give me my damn money, Salvatore.''_

_He fought the urge to grin when he saw that, all of a sudden, Elena was rubbing her wrists._

''_Like it said, I'm willing to renegotiate,'' he said to him, trying to stall for time when in the corner of his eyes he saw Elena trying to reach an empty beer bottle he left lying on the ground._

''_I don't want to..'' he began, to which Damon pulled out his gun._

''_Free her now, or I will kill you,'' he said menacingly. _

''_Not afraid your girl will see you as a monster?''_

''_She knows who she's sharing a bed with, aren't you honey?'' he asked rhetorically, his gaze still fixed on Fredrick._

''_Sure,'' she said sweetly, before knocking Fredrick on the back of his head with the bottle._

_Fredrick groaned in pain, and Damon wasted no time in getting to his fiancée, only things seemed to go too fast for his eyesight to properly register in time._

_Fredrick pulled out his gun the second he fell to the floor, trying to aim for Damon's head, but instead the bullet went straight to Elena's shoulder._

''_ELENA!''_

His entire body shook with the fear that was running through him, and mixed together with the anger and anguish he could barely stand upright. He rushed towards the bathroom and splashed his face with water.

God, what the hell just happened to him? Everything felt so incredibly real. It was terrifying, feeling so much love and devotion for someone it was crippling. The way he felt when he saw her slumped over in that chair, the pride that made his chest puff and his heart swell when she handled that moronic asshole like he was an irritating fly, the relief that flooded his senses when he finally got the see her face, and finally the anger towards her captor and shooter. He wanted to rip his head off and feed it to the dogs.

He sat down on the toilet and looked down at his shaking hands. Was that supposed to be a flashback? A flashback he made up in his dream? Why the hell would he dream something so terrifying, so vivid when he was having such a pleasant dream with Elena? he groaned and leaned his hands in his hands, while his elbows rested on his knees.

''Damon, are you there? Aidan wants to say goodbye to his dad before he leaves with uncle Stefan, right, love?''

''Yeah! Daddy!''

His heart was pounding from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt like he felt when he first arrived at the storage facility. Desperate, on edge, he was slowly panicking.

''I'll be down in a second, okay? Go on ahead,'' he encouraged, trying not to sound breathless.

''Damon?'' Elena asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

''I'm fine, Elena. take Aidan downstairs, give him something to drink and have him a wait a minute. Do you mind, buddy?''

''No, Daddy. You are saying bye, right?''

''Of course,'' he said, unable to hold back the small smile forming on his trembling lips.

''Okay, If you don't come done in time, I have no troubles picking this lock,'' she threatened, although the concern was laced through her words.

''I believe you. Just go downstairs, please?''

The second they left, Damon collapsed on the floor, staring up at the ceiling of his bathroom. The panic was finally settling in. what the hell was happening to him? One morning he wakes up to a naked girl in his bed, whose name was obviously forgotten, and an angry phone call from his father. He spent an entire day at work, had a drink or five in between breaks, endured his father's lecture after he heard about Andie, and he drove home. A truck of some sort was about to hit him, he swerved off the road, his car making crazy-ass flips, he passes out from the pain in his head.

Then he wakes up to a gorgeous woman, and he's _cuddling _with her, for crying out loud. His entire world has been flipped upside down, and all of a sudden he's a dad, and his life doesn't seem half that bad. His mind was swirling with possibilities about how this could have happened, and he just groaned because stuff like this doesn't happen to anybody else but him. Something so screwed up…

But not so bad, he suddenly thought. The girl he was apparently married to was perfect for him, if this morning and that 'flashback' were any indication, and he had a son. He was CEO of the company his father didn't deem him worthy of, and if Stefan was downstairs he probably hasn't driven his little brother that far away from his life. Getting out of the bathroom, he saw more pictures of the life he always dreamt of. His little family was everywhere: on the beach, at the park, at Stefan's house, there were pictures of the two of them, too. In wedding attire, in formal attire, sweatpants, swimming trunks.

Then it hit him. He wanted this life. He desperately needed this life.

So he made a deal with himself. He was going to see this through. He was going to live this life, try to find out more about it, and appreciate what he had for the time that was given him. Whatever crazy twist of faith landed him back in his bedroom, he wasn't going to waste a single second.

And with that thought in mind, he hopped downstairs, ready to kiss his son goodbye, greet his brother, hold his wife and go to work.

* * *

**Damon would never say no to a pretty girl, I figure because he is a man (no offense to anyone who takes offence in it) he would be more inclined to, for example, kiss her, even though he doesn't know her because, well, he's Damon. **

**also those sudden feelings are partly justified because he is attracted to her, but also in that time period he is supposed to be alreadt head over heels in love with her. some of those 'feelings', are still there, although he doesn't understand that yet.**

**and I added the flashbacks just so we could get a better view at what has gotten them at that point. The flashback in this chapter was pretty random, but I felt it showcased just how much she meant to him, and at what lengths he was willing to go to save her. **

**Anyway, ideas, opinions, thoughts? REVIEW! pretty please with a cherry on top ;)**

**Enjoy,**

**Layla**


	3. First Work Day

_**ahh omg it has been so long since I updated. Well, I can do is apologize for lacking in the update-departement, I simply didn't have inspiration for this story, so that's why I don't have much to offer this chapter. I wanted to continue this chapter and add more to it, but then I thought I'd better give you guys an update than have most of you wait so long again.**  
_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and reviews, it means so much to me, really !**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the idea and any and all character that isn't part of The Vampire Diaries. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_''I'm not in the mood,'' Damon grunted for the millionth time on the way to his office._

_''But, baby, you promised!'' Jessie, or Jamie whined on the other end of the line._

_Damon sighed as he got in the elevator. ''First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, I never promised you that I would be going with you to meet your parents. That was never part of this agreement.''_

_''But, wouldn't you think it's time to take this relationship to the next level? Just a weekend trip to Nashville, I'm sure my parents will love you.''_

''_Again, first of all, no, this relationship hasn't progressed past sex for the past four months, I'm not about to change that. Second of all, all parents love me. Third of all, no. Just, no.''_

''_But, Damon, I…''_

''_Listen, Jenny, It was fun, but I have to go, okay? I have a meeting right now and I can't afford to lose precious time.''_

_It was an obvious dig, but she didn't seem to have noticed. ''Well, okay, call me!''_

_Score! At least he had the name right this time._

''_Whatever,'' he said dismissively, and hung up. _

_This always happened! The first few weeks were always light and fun, but then some girls would become clingy and would want more, even though off the bat he told them that it would never progress further, simply because he wasn't in the mood for a serious relationship, like, ever._

_He heard the ding that signaled he reached the right floor, and after sliding his phone back into his pocket, he walked down the hallway towards his brother's office, his signature smirk already plastered on his face when he saw his brother's secretary. _

''_Ms. Bennett, how are you this fine afternoon?'' he asked smoothly with his charming smirk firmly in place. He absolutely loved riling her up._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. ''Your brother should be coming out in a while. He still…''_

''_Bonnie!'' _

_Damon rolled his eyes at the intrusion, but couldn't help but appreciate the female timbre of the girl's voice._

''_Elena, you're late!'' Bonnie admonished playfully._

_Just then did the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on come into his view._

''_I know, I know, but I got stuck in traffic, and there was this rude Indian guy who just couldn't stop staring at my cleavage through the rearview mirror,'' she said out of breath._

Can you blame him? _Damon thought to himself with raised brows. He looked her up and down, appreciating her feminine curves, deliciously visible through the short blue pencil skirt and white blouse, her sun-kissed skin and mile-long legs in white open-toed killer heels. Wow. Just wow. _

_Just when she saw him she blushed because he witnessed her outburst and saw the amused and hungry look in his crystalline eyes. _

''_I, uhh, yeah, uhm, is Stefan inside?''_

''_Yeah, you can go inside,'' Bonnie said with an amused smirk._

_Just then the mysterious woman rolled her eyes at her friend's stare and started to walk away._

''_So let me get this straight, he'd let the beautiful women in, but he lets family wait?'' he asked cockily, to no one in particular. _

_Just when he thought he might as well sit down because Bonnie went back to work and he got bored, she turned around, her straight brown locks flying to the side, looking at him with a devilish grin that reminded him of himself. ''Pretty much,'' she quipped, to which he broke out in a grin, watching her retreating figure into his brother's office. Who was this girl?_

His vision cleared and he almost swerved off the road with the power of that image. He could still remember his peaked interest when she walked into that office like she has been there a hundred times before, the mischievous smirk she sent his way before stalking off, and especially the way he reacted to her behind being deliciously wrapped into that figure-hugging skirt. God, she even was amazing then.

He finally reached the private parking garage underneath the building, and with his forehead resting against the wheel did he need a couple of short minutes to regain his bearings. Every time that he got one of these flashbacks, his body went through the motions. It wasn't as if he was just a bystander, watching the interactions of his flashback as if he wasn't a part of it. He was himself in every flashback, his limbs and emotions working on autopilot.

But at least this time, there was a sense of familiarity. In his other flashback, his father was worried about him, which was a rarity on its own, and he has never felt so much fear in a moment as he did then. In this one, he remembered the way to his brother's office, irking Bonnie Bennett was also a common occurrence. Everything was familiar to him, except for the angel that seemed to have walked straight into his life without warning, and thrown everything off its axis.

He got out of his car, God, how glad was he to find his Camaro in the driveway, and walked into the building.

Good. Same receptionist, eying him with the same hungry gaze through too much make-up and more wrinkles than is considered healthy at her age. Same building, same spacious elevator, same…

_Her black pencil skirt has ridden up to her waist at this point, but he was so far gone that he just 7couldn't care. Her smooth and long legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, one hand was in his hair and the other down his pants, and her tongue was in his mouth. Whenever something like that happened, he couldn't think about anything else except for how much he was really falling for her. What? He shook the thought of his mind. _

_He was breathless, his chest heaving, as he watched her; her eyes hooded with pleasure, her ample chest going up and down, her lips slightly parted drawing in heavy breaths. _

_That was the moment he realized he was falling in love with Elena Gilbert. While they were making out in the company Elevator on the way to his father's office._

_And he couldn't have cared any less._

''_You're beautiful,'' he whispered in her ear before devouring her lips once again, kissing her as if the second that elevator reached the top floor, that would be the last time._

His eyes popped open again. God, this had to stop! Just when he thought he would ride the waves of whatever happened to him, this had to be added to the equation. He groaned, clearly irritated, even though he couldn't complain about the last memory.

He walked briskly through the hallways, ignoring most of the women that eyed him hungrily. Even though he had to admit he normally relished in it, now he was irritated. All he could think about was _don't these women take account on the fact that I'm wearing a ring? Damn._

Man, he was officially losing it. Someone was out to get him, that was for sure.

Once he reached his office, he was glad that Rose wasn't at her desk. That allowed him time to grip the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turned white, and lean his head against the door without looking too weird. So, his father was inside, waiting for him to talk to him about an upcoming case regarding Klaus and…his …his wife. God, now that she wasn't around he realized how crazy that was.

Damon Salvatore was married. And he was happy, too.

He smirked at that. Who would've thought, huh?

With a resigned sigh, he turned the doorknob and stepped into his office, confused when he didn't see his father for a moment. He looked out of the glass wall behind his desk with a small smile. At least some things haven't changed.

He walked to his desk, seeing different papers with the words _classified _and _Dawson _on them. He also saw a picture of him hugging a heavily pregnant Elena from behind, and a smaller picture next to that one of his son in their backyard, a picture that was probably taken recently. He smiled at the sight. Elena was gorgeous and positively glowing. He was equally surprised at the possessiveness to which he rested his hands under hers on her maxi-dress-covered stomach and his chin on her shoulder.

''Damon?''

Damon looked up and sucked in an annoyed breath when he saw his father reentering his office.

''Father,'' he greeted him dryly.

''It's good you're here. I talked to your secretary, and…''

''You do realize you have no right to do that, seeing as you no longer officially pull the strings here,'' he said, gritting his teeth.

Giuseppe ever so calmly sat down on the chair opposite Damon´s desk and grabbed the picture of him and Elena, studying it intently, before putting it down, crossing his legs and resting his intertwined hands on his lap.

Damon watched his every move, as he himself made no move to sit down.

''I am worried about this company, son,´´ he started coldly, ''and we both agreed when you took over for me, that as long as I was still able, I was going to help you lead the bigger cases.''

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down. Unbelievable, his father wasn't in the room for more than five minutes and he was already agitated beyond belief.

''How is this a bigger case? We've been dealing with Klaus for years now, that shouldn't be considered big, or worrisome,'' he said with the same detached and cold tone his father used, digging into the information he had about Klaus. It seemed some situations just didn't change.

''It is when Elijah Mikaelson himself calls the office to inform us of Klaus taking interest in taking over one of our cases,'' Giuseppe deadpanned.

Damon internally rolled his eyes. This was his way to make Damon ask more questions.

''I assume this has something to do with the case-files on my desk?'' Damon asked dryly.

Giuseppe nodded, and gestured that Damon should take a look at the files. ''The Dawson Project has been a part of this company for more than two decades, now. The oil on their grounds is owned by Salvatore Industries after I took Michael's share, which, as you know, wasn't appreciated by his son Klaus.''

''Where does Elena fall in all of this?'' he asked distractedly while reading over about the Dawson family.

''Klaus wants Elena to write an article on the Dawson's and the way I supposedly 'exploited' them. This way he hopes to bring the company down by having an article in the Times. His plan could actually work had the journalist that has been assigned to this article not been a Salvatore.''

Damon had to hold in a smile at that. ''So that's what Elena meant by pretending to be miserable as part of the family?''

Giuseppe nodded. ''She needs all the information in the dark, I'm not willing to send her in, blind.''

Damon's eyebrows rose up in surprise. ''What does John have to say about this?''

''To quote your dear wife 'the second he gets a say in her life is when he himself is six feet under'.''

Damon smirked, and nodded. ''Alright, so I'll have Rose sort the file out and get a P.I. to keep an eye on Elena and Klaus' meetings. For now I'll continue working until any red flags come up.''

''Elena is our best source of information. For now we can't do much else,'' Giuseppe agreed.

Damon was confused at his father. He expected him giving him more crap about how he spends his office hours. Of course his father kept on shocking him.

''Listen, your mother has been bothering me with this all week. Stefan has informed us he and Caroline have Aidan for today. Would you mind if he spent the weekend with us?''

''I…he…uhh, sure,'' Damon stammered, shocked by the way Giuseppe's eyes lit up when thinking about his grandson.

''Excellent! I'll let you get back to work, give my love to your wife.''

Giuseppe left, and Damon had to lean back against his chair with his eyes wide and his mouth agape, staring at the door as if it were some kind of dog with three heads. This dream was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

''Your dad already left?'' he heard someone asking halfway through his day. To his relieve most of his workload was exactly as he left it the day of the accident. Or, the day he thought he had an accident. Frankly, he was too confused to analyze that part, seeing as how the rest was already confusing enough.

Standing in his doorway, though, was probably the only good thing coming out of all of this, wearing a pencil skirt that rested snugly around her knees and a blouse that made his eyes pop out.

Damon gulped and nodded. ''Felt I could handle the rest of the meeting by himself, apparently,'' Damon explained. He was proud of himself for handling the situation as if he knew exactly what the hell was going on, when in reality he was thrown for a loop every corner he turned.

One more extra surprise when she sat down on his lap and threw her arms around him. ''That wasn't very smart,'' she whispered seductively while nipping at his ear.

''Shall we continue this meeting, then, Mrs. Salvatore?'' Damon ordered with a smirk while drawing patters on her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it. Good, at least this was somewhat familiar territory.

Elena smiled coyly and looked up at him through her lashes and nodded. ''I scheduled an appointment with Mr. Mikaelson for Monday afternoon. He wanted me to start with the wife, seeing as she is the most vulnerable of all. Get all the information he needed and report back to him. What do you suppose I do about that?'' she asked while licking a trail up and down his jaw.

Damon had to hold in a groan. ''Do exactly as Mr. Mikaelson tells you, but try to get some information on his plan to take down Salvatore Industries. Do you think you can do that, Mrs. Salvatore,'' he said, cupping her white lace covered bosom and squeezing lightly, to which she moaned softly.

''I'm sure I can pull that off. What do you want me to discuss at that particular meeting?'' she asked while sliding her hand down his button-up.

''Discuss business the way a journalist does, I suppose. Ask questions that can get us information and send us the rough draft of the interview you plan on having with the Dawson's. I'll probably give you a call around that time and you can brush me off so you guys can talk about more personal stuff, like how your marriage to me is failing,'' he said roughly while laying her down across his desk, starting a full on make-out session, with all the touching, caressing and teasing to boot.

''Mmm, I have to go back to the office and write down the interview I was doing this morning,'' Elena murmured, way too distracted with where his hands were straying.

''Oh, come on, five more minutes,'' he whined playfully, enjoying the way she was sucking his tongue in her mouth.

''I…should, ahh, go, ooh fuck, right now, before I…ahhh, oh my god, am missed!'' Elena explained between moans and mewls, squealing the last part before she felt absolute bliss from his ministrations, the moment she felt like soaring off the desk around the building and coming back, feeling sated and satisfied. ''Mmm…''

Damon retreated his hand from under her underwear and grinned at her. ''I think you should probably go before people start asking themselves where you are, no?'' he asked casually, before standing up and straightening himself out.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled, still too dazed to string together a proper sentence. Damon chuckled at this, and helped her up. ''Honey, I know I'm amazing, but get your shit together, honestly,'' he quipped.

Elena slapped him rather harshly against the chest and scowled.

''Don't pout, kitten, you're beautiful,'' he said with a grin before going in for a kiss.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she ducked out from under him just when he went in for the kill. ''Hey!'' he called in frustration.

''Honey, I know I'm amazing, but get your shit together, honestly,'' she said in the same flippant tone while making herself more presentable, trying to get rid of her tousled do.

''Aren't we funny,'' he said with a pout and squinted eyes.

Elena laughed, throwing her head back, and he was entranced by the creature he had on his desk not five minutes before. She walked towards him and lightly pecked him on the lips. ''I have a job to do, I will see you tonight, love you.''

Damon froze, but Elena didn't seem to think much of it and kissed him again. He kissed her back with more passion than before, shaking as he watched her retreating back.

* * *

**That's it folks! I'm thinking about bumping this story up to an M rating. This wasn't very descriptive or helpful or anything but I'm building up to it, considering I've never done it before. If any of you have tips or advice an anything, especially the smut, I'd really appriciate a PM.**

**If not, a review is also very, verrrryy welcome, just saying ;)**

**I have a week off school now so who knows, maybe the updates may come rolling in some more, also on the other stories I have going at the moment. I hope this chapter is worth a review, notwithstanding the lack of action this chapter considering the previous chapter had over 8,000 words.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Layla**


End file.
